


Hug for the camera please

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cosplay, Crossplay, F/F, OS, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Hitoka is a cosplayer and at every con she attends she runs into the same (very attractive) cosplayer. For some odd reason they always wear matching outfits...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this "we are cosplayers and somehow always dress up as popular pairings" AU thing on tumblr a while ago and always wanted to give it a try. Sadly I can't find the original source anymore (tell me if you know please).  
> Anyway, enjoy some KiyoYachi

With big eyes Hitoka stares at the group of cosplayers. She so much wants to take a picture with them but she is way too shy to walk up to them and ask. So she just watches them, hoping they will notice how she stares at them and somehow get the message. On the other hand staring might lead to them thinking that she is some kind of weirdo and than they will hate her and never want to take a picture with her. Ever!!!

„Um, sorry, could I have a picture with you?“, a small voice pulls Hitoka out of her dark thoughts. A girl with a camera in her hand is smiling at her. She is a bit taller than Hitoka herself but she looks younger in her face. She somehow reminds Hitoka to how she was, back at her first convention a few years ago. Hitoka got into cosplay in the middle of high school. Staying up all night to sew her own clothes made her feel a sense of accomplishment. And also all the effort payed off, every time someone asked for her picture. At first she was hesitant but by now she is used to it. Smiling Hitoka poses for the camera. She always tries to give a pose that best resembles her character and usually the people who take her picture are very happy with that. Today Hitoka is dressed up as the female lead to a school romance anime. Since the character is a rather shy girl Hitoka doesn't have to put much effort into posing.

The other girl takes a few pictures until she got a good shot. She is about to thank Hitoka when she suddenly notices someone. „Oh my God! Is that Shinji?“, she mutters the name of the male lead to Hitoka's anime. And yes, indeed, it is someone dressed up as that exact character. Hitoka is about to reply, that she thinks so, when the girl grabs her hand. „We have to make him pose with you. This is like my OTP becoming canon!“

The girl drags Hitoka towards the other cosplayer. Normally Hitoka doesn't mind posing with other cosplayers, but she has a feeling where this is going and she doesn't really like it. While Hitoka can only watch in her helpless state the girl with the camera stops the other cosplayer and talks to _them_. Hitoka is actually not sure if it's actually a boy or just a really good crossplayer. They do have a very gentle and feminine face though. Something about it feels very familiar, but Hitoka can't really tell from afar. The other two stop talking and walk towards Hitoka again. Only now she realises that she just missed the perfect opportunity for an escape. But as soon as Hitoka sees the other cosplayer from a little closer all thoughts of escape vanish.

The face indeed is very familiar. It belongs to another female cosplayer. Hitoka and her run into each other at almost every con and almost always they are wearing matching costumes. They don't know each other, which makes this coincidence even weirder. They usually take pictures together, but they never really talked. Still, posing with someone she knows is a lot more comfortable.

The two girls quickly greet each other while the girl with the camera gets into position. „Could you get a little closer together?“, she request and the two cosplayers do as she asks.

She snaps a picture and looks at it for a moment on her camera screen. „Um, could you maybe put an arm around her shoulder or something?“, camera girl asks the other cosplayer. The other girl looks at Hitoka with raised eyebrows. Hitoka nods slowly, as long as it is just that it should be fine. Yet she is completely on edge. The other girl is beautiful and her cosplay makes her look even more handsome. Also Hitoka knows that the fandom is in a hard shipwar about who the male lead should end up with. Seeing the two pose like that might make some people upset. Suddenly Hitoka feels as if everyone passing by is staring at her. She has a huge desire to run and hide but camera girl just keeps shooting pictures, giving them a few directions for poses every now and then.

Suddenly Hitoka feels a pair of arms grab around her and her feet lose the connection to the floor as she is lifted up princess style. To surprised to even do anything she hangs in the other girl's arms like a puppet.

„I'm sorry, but I think that was enough.“, the other cosplayer explains with a nice and gentle voice, before she walks away from camera girl, Hitoka is still in her arms.

Once they are at a more secluded spot the other girl puts Hitoka down again. „I'm sorry, but you looked a little uncomfortable back there. By the way, I think we met before, but I never introduced myself. I'm Shimizu Kiyoko.“, she introduces herself.

Hitoka is still way too startled to form a proper sentence, so she just shakes Kiyoko's hand while she stutters: „I'm Yachi Hitoka.“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always all sorts of feedback are very much appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave me writing prompts/request for free.


End file.
